


Red Handed

by ThisWasInevitable



Series: Government Men and Their Cryptid Boyfriends [6]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Group Sex, Impact Play, Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, Pet Names, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Teratophilia, Vaginal Sex, but he tries, but it's clear there's enthusiastic consent, could read as dubcon in the roleplay, stern is terrible at roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisWasInevitable/pseuds/ThisWasInevitable
Summary: Joseph Stern asks his boyfriends to roleplay a scene.OrAgent Stern kidnaps Duck Newton for information. And ends up with two cryptids who have some ideas on how to punish him for being so rude.
Relationships: Barclay/Agent Stern (The Adventure Zone), Barclay/Indrid Cold/Duck Newton/Agent Stern, Duck Newton/Agent Stern, Indrid Cold/Agent Stern (The Adventure Zone), Indrid Cold/Duck Newton
Series: Government Men and Their Cryptid Boyfriends [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1453564
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	Red Handed

**Author's Note:**

> A reader requested: "Buckwild borderline rambling but- for the ot4, what if they did a scene of Stern “finding out” that Duck is dating a cryptid and “kidnapping” him to interrogate ;) him about the cryptid’s true identity/use him as bait. Of course the bf’s show up and show Mr. FBI what happens when their loved one is threatened (ie boning using the same interrogation methods lmao) bonus points if Stern is really, REALLY bad at staying in character. “Oh nooo don’t make me suck your diiiick I’m a bad guuuy” "
> 
> Note: Barclay and Indrid make reference to Stern being trapped or to making him beg, but it's clear that he's into it. It's also made explicit that this is all negotiated and consented to before hand.

“So, that’s the gist of it.” Stern looks at his boyfriends. Barclay is bright red, Duck is paused mid-sip of coffee, and Indrid is grinning. 

“Gotta say, babe, not what I was expecting when I asked if there as anything you wanted to do this weekend.”

“Ah, well then, nevermind.” Stern hurriedly drinks his coffee.

“Didn’t say I wasn’t into the idea. Though it sounds a bit, uh, intense.”

Stern nods, looks at the other two.

“I’m certainly interested.” Indrid says, returning to his sketching.

“I’m down for it, long as we’re careful.” Duck adds.

“And I gotta put a hard no on you pretending you’re afraid of me or that what I’m doing isn’t consensual. Can’t handle that.”

“Noted. Not really what I had in mind, but even if it was I’d never ask you to do something that made you uncomfortable” Stern reaches across the table to squeeze Barclays hand, excitement fluttering in his chest. They’re really going to do it. 

And he’s definitely going to make another spreadsheet.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duck blinks awake, and immediately notices two things: The handcuffs trapping him to the chair, and Agent Stern leaning against the nearby desk. They're in what might be a room at the lodge, but he's not positive. 

“Hello, Duck.”

“Uh, hey, agent Stern. Mind tellin me what the fuck is goin on?”

Stern pushes off the desk, coming to stand directly in front of Duck, “The short version is that I’m not having luck in my investigation, and have decided to switch tactics.”

“And the longer version, because that one explained fuck all?”

“I’m running out of time, patience, and leads. So I’m making things easier for myself by talking with the one person who cannot lie to me.”

“I, uh, I don’t know what you’re talkin about.”

“I think you do.” Stern brushes hair from Ducks eyes. He’s incredibly handsome in his full suit, dark hair carefully styled. His clever, blue eyes fix Duck with a gaze that should probably have him worried but is mainly turning him on. 

“Where is Bigfoot? And why are you all so hell-bent on protecting him?”

Duck doesn’t even try to lie, stays silent instead. 

Stern waits a moment, then sighs, “I see. Taking the fifth?”

Duck nods. Stern squats down so they’re eye to eye, “Duck, please, just cooperate with me. If this doesn’t work, eventually other agents will be sent. Ones who are more prone to being...ruthless. If you help me, I can make sure you’re kept out of whatever happens. Mr. Cold as well.” The agent runs his thumb along Ducks lips.

While he appreciates the thought, he has to fight back a smile at Sterns mentioning of Indrid. If the agent only knew that his boyfriend can find him easily and help him out of this mess.

Stern’s gaze hardens, and he stands, “fine, if you’re not going to talk, I’m going to put your mouth to another kind of use.” He undoes his belt and Duck grins.

“That really the best threat you can think of?”

“Who said anything about a threat?” He grips Ducks hair, turning him to face the crisp lines of his boxer briefs.

“Do you fuckin iron your underwear?”

“Quiet.” Stern tugs his head forward, and his lips meet damp fabric. He huffs out a laugh.

“You kinky fucker, tyin me up turned you on.” 

“_Now_ you want to chat. Typical.” He yanks his waistband down, shoves Duck up against him. The ranger tongues at him, Stern moaning softly when he does. 

“I, I noticed you know. You looking at me, eyeing me up before you all hurry out of the room to do whatever secret things you do.”

“Guilty as charged.” Duck mumbles against him, before closing his lips around his dick.

“Oh lord, yes, that’s.” Stern rolls his hips almost politely. Duck makes a pleased noise in response. He’s more than happy to suck Stern off as much as he wants; it’s featured in more than a few of his fantasies (and it beats the two of them sitting in some silent standoff). Besides, if he’s distracted by Duck, he’s probably not going to notice the figure that just slipped in through the window. He redoubles his efforts, just in case. 

“Yes, fuck, that’s so good, your mouth is so wonderful Duck.” Sterns eyes squeeze shut as his movements quicken.

“I happen to agree.” Purrs a voice from behind them, “But it was very rude of you to kidnap him.”

\--------------------------------------------

Before Stern can turn to see who’s snuck in, a clawed hand wraps around his throat. It doesn't squeeze, but it if it did he’d bee in trouble and that thought makes him weak-kneed. A spindly, definitely not human arm tightens across his waist, pulling him away from Duck. He stumbles awkwardly backward, Duck licking his lips then smiling at Stern and whoever is holding him.

“Hey, handsome.” 

“Hello, love.” Says the lilting voice, and this time Stern is able to place it.

“Mr. Cold?” He tries to pry the fingers from around his neck, but they don’t budge. They’re also fuzzy, which is not at all what he was expecting.

“Correct, agent. But please,” The hands release him, only to spin him around and clamp back down, “call me Indrid.” Glowing red eyes rake over his body, and dark wings suddenly wrap around him. 

“You’re, you’re mothman. I, uh, what a surprise.” 

“Correct again. Now, you have thirty seconds to give me a reason not to punish you for kidnapping my boyfriend. And ruining date night, by the way.” 

“Don’t worry, ‘Drid, movie’s showin tomorrow too.” There’s a snapping sound and Indrid folds his wings back up to reveal Duck standing and dangling the broken cuffs in his hands (in reality, the cuffs have just been unclipped).

“Ah, um, well, I, it’s for, the, the investigation, and, uh, look there’s really no way I come out looking anything but guilty from this.” Stern stammers, mainly from how Indrid and Duck are looking at him. Duck is openly leering, swinging the cuffs suggestively.

Indrid looks like he wants to eat him alive. 

“Very well then.” He scoops Stern up, deposits him on his stomach on the bed, keeping him pinned with one hand, “It seems only fair, then, that I subject you to what you subjected Duck to. Or were planning to. Duck, cuff his hands behind him please.”

Warm hands grab his wrists as Duck secures the bonds. Stern wiggles, trying to adjust, only for Indrid to pin him more forcefully. 

“Now, I believe next you’ll need to suck him off.”

“Yes” Stern whispers into the blanket, as the bed dips in front of him. When he lifts his head, he finds Duck sitting there, pants off and legs open so that Sterns head his between them, teasing his dick with a grin.

“Don’t seem to put out by that order.”

“I c-can think of far worse punishments. I’ve been dying to show you how handsome I find you.” He can’t maneuver well, and so Duck carefully guides him close enough that he can kiss his inner thigh, grateful moan coating the skin when he does.

“Magnificent.” He murmurs, nuzzling and nipping at the skin. Duck strokes his hair, seems in no hurry to get to the main event. Stern could spend all night luxuriating between Ducks thighs, placing a kiss on every inch of them.

“My, my, agent, you really were going to use this on him. I though my visions were misleading me.”

Stern looks behind him, finds Indrid holding a leather paddle. The humor of the mothman standing there with such an incongruous item is dwarfed by the rush of lust coursing through his limbs when Indrid steps within striking distance. 

His dignity tries to put up a fight.

“Indrid, wait, let’s talkAH!” The first blow is light.

“You are not supposed to be talking at all right now.” Two, swift strikes, one on each side. Stern whimpers, presses his mouth to Ducks dick to stifle the even higher sound that leaps out of him at the next one. 

“There we are, now at least you’re following orders.” The edge of the paddle drags down the back of his thigh. He laps eagerly at Duck, who rewards him with caresses and compliments.

The next strike is much harder, gets both sides of his ass at once and he squeaks, sucks without quite meaning too.

“Fuck, ‘Drid, do that again.”

An even harder hit, Stern sucking Duck in an attempt to keep his whimpers inside his throat. He’s quite certain he’s ruined his underwear and is on the way to giving his slacks the same treatment. But clawed hands are undoing his pants, easing them down to his knees.

“I foresee him doing even better shortly.”

“Dunno, he’s doin real fuckin good.” Duck responds as Indrid shifts Stern onto his knees, thumbs kneading his ass.

“Mmm, well, we’ll see-my goodness, what do we have here?” 

“None, none of your damn business, definitely not something I put in knowing this would happen.” He sucks in a breath when Indrid presses the base of the plug he slipped in earlier.

“Oh but it _is_. You see, agent, from here on out you are my pet. Which means all of this” he rubs his hands across Sterns lower back and ass, and it feels like velvet gloves, “is mine, and I decide what goes where.” 

Stern moans at the name, humiliation pricking his nerves. A large, ridged cock pushes into him without warning and he cries out, only for Duck to pull him gently but forcefully back to suck his dick.

“Shhhh, not so loud darlin, someone might hear you.” 

Indrid thrusts further, Sterns slacks preventing him from opening his legs any wider, and all he can do is whimper around Ducks dick as Indrid moves in and out with tortuous slowness. His hands flex uselessy against his back, and Duck takes one, holds it tenderly even as he ruts into Sterns mouth.

“An excellent point, my love. I believe Barclay is doing the rounds changing out linens. You wouldn’t want him to, oh goodness, hear you.” 

At the mention of the handsome, brown-eyed cook, Stern moans and tightens around Indrid.

“AH! Ohhhhyes, pet, you’re so tight, an absolutelyOH, perfect fit.” He’s purring steadily, and between that, Ducks grunts as his hips jerk more rapidly, and the slick sound of his cock against Sterns lips, the agent doesn’t realize Indrid said anything else.

Not until a hand slaps across the right side of his ass.

“I _said_ you could be tighter, pet.” His voice is clipped, barely winded. Stern tightens around him again, groaning when he feels the ridges catching his cock and rubbing deliciously inside him. 

“Fuck, shit, Joe, do that againyeah, like that oh_fuck_yes.” Duck tenses, petting Stern as he does. Then he’s yanked back, pushing Indrid as deep as he can go.

“That’s the angle, oh yes that’s perfect.” Indrids claws prick into his thighs as he fucks him, Duck clambering onto his knees to cup Sterns face in his hands. 

The kiss is warm and comforting, like coming home after a long day. Duck takes his time, slips sweet nothings between his slips even as his frame jolts from Indrid picking up speed.

Then he pauses, “You know, pet, I’ve changed my mind. I want to hear you _scream_.” 

“AHOHGOD”

“Yes” Indrid half-laughs, fucking him mercilessly, “exactly like that.”

Duck tries for another kiss, only succeeds in clacking their teeth together, and settles on holding Stern as his cries grow louder.

“Indrid, yes, ohgodyes, please”

“There we are, that’s a good pet,” he laughs again when Stern moans, “oh you like that name.” 

Stern nods frantically, brain too far gone to articulate that the idea of Indrid claiming him, taking care of him, wanting him is driving him wild. 

“Do you want me to come in you, pet?”

“_Yesyes_, lord, Indrid, so much.”

“Too bad.” Indrid pulls out and Stern whines as come spatters across his lower back. A tongue tickles the base of his neck, Indrid chirping as the last of it pulses down his skin, “special agents who kidnap my boyfriend don’t get what they want.” He whispers before slipping off the bed.

Stern wobbles from the loss of support before muscular arms encircle him, guiding him down onto his side, head resting beside Ducks knee. He rubs his thighs together, desperate for enough friction to come. 

“Ah ah” Indrid’s grip is iron as he forces them to stay open, “none of that.” 

There’s an odd sensation, a dull point pressing into the skin of his inner thigh once, then twice. A chemical smell hits him and he hazards a glance down. There are two short, black lines, courtesy of the Sharpie Indrid re-caps as he purrs, “just keeping track of how many times we come in or on you. It’s partly scientific which I’m sure you can appreciate. But it’s also so you don’t soon forget just what happens to naughty special agents.”

Duck snickers, and Stern can’t stop the goofy smile escaping across his face. Indrid cocks his head.

“Too much?”

“Just sounds a little porny is all, sugar, caught me off guard.” 

Stern nods in agreement as Indrid chuckles, kisses them each once.

They all drop back into character together when Duck yanks his head back and Indrid growls, “by the time we’re done with you, you’ll have those marks up one leg and down the other.”

“Uhhhhhh, I’m guessing I shoulda knocked first, huh?” A deep, amused voice says from near the doorway. Indrid chirps, low and happy, and Duck waves. 

Barclay is standing there, tall and strong and sweet looking as ever. Stern wonders how much he saw, how much he heard, if he watched Stern beg and plead for his friend to fill him like some needy, desperate animal.

Barclay locks eyes with Stern,raises an eyebrow, “what the hell happened here, Stern?”

“I, uh, it, it was not at all something we planned and negotiated before, because I, uh-”

“He abducted Duck and was interrogating him when I got here.”

“If you call a blowjob interrogatin.” Duck shrugs. 

“That doesn’t sound like you Stern.” Barclay sets the blankets he’s holding down on the dresser, walks over to the bed, “you’re usually so polite. Neat too. Not the kind of guy who’d kidnap someone and get caught.”

“I…..” Sterns eyes widen as Barclay kneels on the floor. He smells like dish-soap and detergent, Stern is so hungry for his touch he mouths at the plaid clad arm that rests by his head.

“Wanna know what I think happened?” Barclay runs a thumb down his cheekbone, the skin warm and calloused, “I think these two got a nice fuck out of you and didn’t even bother to invite me. Or to let you come.” The thumb draws along his mouth and Stern opens it, sucking when Barclay presses it in.

“That about right, agent?”

Stern nods, unwilling to lose the point of contact. 

“I mean, they didn’t even undress you all the way.” He pulls his hand back and Stern whines, then sighs as Barclay moves him so he’s sitting up, hugging him close as he takes hold of the cuffs. 

“Please, if you saw how soaked he was you would not have gotten his pants down any further before taking him either” Indrid sniffs.

“Maybe not. But I’m sure as shit gonna enjoy unwrapping him like a fucking present.” 

A click as the cuffs drop to the bed. Stern throws his arms around Barclay kissing him furiously, every movement of his lips a plea for Barclay to take him, a hope that he wants him half as much as Stern does. 

Barclay rumbles out a laugh, slips one hand beneath his shirt and the other into his hair

“Hey, babe” he kisses each cheek in turn, “gotta let go of me if you wanna get naked.”

“You’re such a demanding bunch.” He pulls off his jacket and tie, tossing them away.

“Here, lemme help.” 

Buttons pitter-pat onto the carpet as Barclay rips his shirt open and throws it over the bed, an indignant chirp reaching them when it catches Indrid in the face.

“Good lord.” He breathes out, panting from sheer arousal. Barclay smirks at him, takes his left foot and carefully slips off his shoe and sock, setting it aside. Repeats it with the right, laying the shoes in a neat pair by the foot of the bed, just like Stern always does.

Then Sterns back hits the mattress as Barclay grabs his legs and hooks them over his shoulders. Hot breath and a warm, eager tongue hit his cock and he moans, digs his fingers into the dark copper of Barclay hair.

“Thank you, oh lordohgod thank you, Barclay.”

Behind him, the bed shakes and he cranes his neck to find Duck flat on his back and just barely visible under the bulk and fluff of Indrid. By the sound of it, he’s enjoying himself.   
“Fuckohfuck, ‘Drid, baby, don’t you dare fuckin stop.”

He adores that drawl, shuts his eyes to focus on the way Ducks voice tightens and begs, the sound of Barclay huffing and growling as flicks his tongue in just the right way.

“Right there, like that, please Barclay I’ll do anything just don’t stop, yes_yes_, ohgodohhhh.” His legs clamp down and he’s about to apologize, mid-orgasm, to Barclay for doing that when the cook turns his head to kiss each knee. 

“Damn, got some power in these things.” He eases Sterns legs, still trembling, off his shoulders. 

“Comes, comes with the training.” His eyes are still shut, so it takes a moment of flopping his hand around for Barclay before the larger man takes it and brings it to his lips, kissing palm and knuckles with equal tenderness. 

The sound of Barclays zipper being undone makes Stern wriggle his hips in anticipation, “thank you for, for letting me come.”

“Don’t worry babe, Indrid’s the one who gets off on making people beg for their pleasure,” the mattress sags on either side of him, Barclays beard tickles his neck as he dips down to kiss it, “me, I know there are lots of ways to make a special agent behave.” 

The thick head of a cock teases at him and no force on heaven or earth, including his own post-orgasm sensitivity, could stop Stern from spreading his legs for it. Barclay slips the first inch or two in, moving shallowly and slowly as he rumbles, “see, I think you’ll learn your lesson better if I make you come so many times you’re fucking begging me to stop.”

“Being fucked by that, ohyeslikethat, monstrous thing over and over certainly sounds like a terrifying prospect and not at all like something I’ve asked you to do before.”

Barclay chuckles into the crook of his neck, the sound growing darker as he continues, “monstrous? Oh baby, you don’t even know the half of it.”

“What do you meanohmy GOD, good lord what did you just do?” The cock inside him changes shape, stretching him so intensely that an honest to god scream leaves his mouth when it thrusts in as far as it can go. The hands pinning his by his head sprout fur, and a tongue drags along his neck before sharp teeth tug at the skin before retreating.

He opens his eyes, finds Bigfoot staring down at him. Indrid is in his periphery, dangling a woven bracelet of Barclays in the air, then setting it aside. 

“Happy to see me, agent?” Barclay thrusts once, extra hard, and Stern yelps.

“This, this is a very, fuck, unusual way of telling me this completely unexpected fact.”

Another dark laugh, “see, Stern, here’s, oh yeah move your ass like that again, here’s the thing: if you find a cryptid, it can go lots of different ways. But if a cryptid finds you…” he pauses, meeting Sterns eyes and oh lord, the mixture of mischief and lust in that gaze sends his heart into acrobatics.

Without warning Barclay jerks his hips, lighting Stern up from top to toe. He jerks them again each time he speaks.

“If they find you”

“OHfuck”

“They decide”

“FUCK.”

“What to do with you.”

“SHITohgod, Barclay, please.”

“And I’ve decided that I’m gonna keep you around so I can do this”

“GODplease”

“Every.single. Night.”

With that he lets go of Sterns hands so he can hug him, one arm under his shoulders and the other on his lower back. The hold is iron, his hips trapped as Barclay pounds into him again and again, his feet kicking in the air, scrabbling at the floor at each sensation. He can’t get purchase on Barclays body to steady them, can’t get his words out, settles on whimper out “yes” every way he can, gripping his shoulders so tightly that the fur on them gives.

“That’s it babe, take it, you better get used to it, cause now that I got a taste of you, got no plans to let you go, fuck, Stern, you feel good, you’re gonna be so good for me, I can tell, fuck, gonna have so much fucking fun ruining you.”

“Please, please do.” He bares his throat and Barclay drags kisses along it.

“Shit_shit_, no time like the present babe, fuck, there we go, I’m so fucking close, but I wanna hear you say it.”

“S-say whatAH?”

“C’mon, special agent, use that big brain of your.” He bumps their noses together as his movements gain speed and lose finesse.

“Come in me, please.” Stern whispers.

“Speak up, Stern.”

Desire to please, filthy and hot and just a tad shameful, shoots across his chest.

“I want you to, god, to come in me, I want to feel it, I want you to make a mess of me, Barclay, pleasepleaseholy _shit_.” Barclay holds him so tight he’s worried his spine might snap. That worry evaporates in a heatwave of pleasure that goes through him as Barclay comes. There’s enough of it that he feels it, feels how it pulses into him, how it drips down his legs as Barclay pulls out. 

“That was quite the show.” Indrid purrs from the head of the bed as Duck hands Barclay the sharpie. As soon as the new mark is made, Duck helps him into the center of the bed. Barclay follows, hugging Sterns waist and kissing along his shoulders.

“Color?”

“Green.” Stern murmurs, quite certain he could do this forever. 

“Green.” Duck and Indrid say as one.

“Now, pet” Indrid crooks a finger and Stern crawls to him, “have you learned your lesson?”

“No. And I will not apologize for trying to do my job well.” He sighs as Indrid trails a claw lazily down his torso.

“Is that so?” The claw leaves an angry, red mark on the next pass and Stern hisses, “well, then, perhaps we shall try a new angle. Incorporate some...obedience lessons.”

“Indrid, following protocols is an integral part of my joAaahb, hello, Duck.” The ranger nips his ear again, continues kissing his cheek and neck.

“Don’t mind me, you look so damn cute all fucked out like this, had to kiss you.” 

Stern blushes, the heat only growing when he spies Indrid stroking his cock. 

“You are going to suck my cock, little human. And” his eyes narrow, “you are to swallow every last drop when I come. Can you manage that?”

“Yes. Easily.” He shifts down on his elbows, only to “eep” when fuzzy hands grope his ass.

“Then you’ll have no problem with the added challenge of Barclay using that lovely ass of yours at the same time.”

Stern moans, leans into Indrids touch as he nods.

"If it's too much, what do you do?"

Stern snaps twice.

“Good boy. Open wide.”

Stern obeys, takes the tip of Indrids cock between his lips. It’s oddly cool, so very alien, and he revels in that. Squeaks when Barclay removes the plug. 

“I dunno, babe, not sure you can take it.” He drags his cockhead along the rim and Stern whines, Indrid chirping and wriggling his hips in response. 

There’s a _shcik_ as Barclay coats his cock with lube, and then he pushes in, only get an inch or two before stopping. 

“God_damn_, your ass was made for this, wasn’t it?”

“Mmmhpmh.”

“Real nice of you to let me have first dibs on it, gorgeous.” This Barclay directs at Indrid, who preens 

“You’re quite welcome, my dear, mmmmm, just a little more pet, you’re doing so well.”

A warm, distinctly human hand glides along his back, “How you holdin up, darlin?”

He manages a thumbs up just as Indrid muses, “you know, I think I’d quite like to have my whole cock down your throat.”

Stern looks up, alarmed; Indrids cock is only half way in and already nudging the back of his throat.

“Don’t worry pet, I have a trick up my sleeve. I want you to squirm for what you’ve done, but I don’t actually want you to be hurt so” he rests one hand on the top of Sterns head, “relax.”

His throat gives, and Indrid pushes his head the rest of the way, until his nose is nestled in fluff. Behind him, Barclay groans, thrusts all the way in with ease.

“Holy shit Indrid what did you-”

“A small charm, to make things easier on our new pet.” Indrid chirrs, delighted, when Stern laps at the base of his cock in response to the name.

“Dunno, kinda think he’s more like a toy.” Barclay muses, drawing most of the way out before grabbing Stern by the hips and shoving back in. He moans, or tries to, only succeeds in trailing spit from the corners of his mouth.

“How so?” Claws scritch his scalp as Indrid gradually moves faster, content to only pull out a little as he fucks his throat.

“Cause we can use him however we want and he has to take it like a good little agent.” Barclay says sweetly. 

“Very true. Speaking of which.”

“MHpgh!” 

“Fucking-A, he tightens up real nice on this end when you fuck his face like that.”

“Lovely” Indrid’s claws prick his cheeks as he holds them, forcing Sterns head up and down. Even with the spell, he gags now and then, wet and inelegant sounds escaping his throat. Indrid simply laughs, Barclay grunts as he pounds into his ass relentlessly. 

“That’s it pet, mmmmm your throat is luxurious. Perhaps I shall do this so many times your voice goes raw." 

Unsure how to communicate just how desperately he’d like that, Stern brings his hands to pet plaintively along Indrids legs. 

“Fuck, Stern, babe, you feel so good, c’mon, just need a little more…” He drops down to cage Stern with his body, thrusts sharp and deep and agonizingly wonderful. 

“Damn, Joe, you like it rough don’t you?” Duck, having moved his hands to let Barclay shift, plays his right just below Sterns dick. When he palms it, Stern keens, garbled and grateful. 

“My sweet Duck, always soOOhh thoughtful.” 

The friction on his dick is perfect, each of Barclay's rough, rapid thrusts making it rub against Ducks palm.

There’s a howlgrowlpurr as Barclay thrusts to the hilt. As he jerks his hips a few more times, he whispers, “so fuckin good, babe.”

“OhOH!, oh yes pet, yes, you filthy little thing, let’s hope that sharp mouth of yours can handle this.” He trills, wings whacking the headboard as sticky, warm liquid hits Sterns throat. He tries to swallow, he truly does, but Duck strokes him just right and he’s coming with a cry of his own. Spit, come, and a few tears trickle down his chin as he pulls away, coughing. 

When he manages to look up, Indrids arms are crossed, and his antennae have an annoyed set to them.

“I’m s-sorry, Indrid, so sorry, I tried, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to fail, I’ll do better, please don’t be-”

“Yellow.” Indrid says, “I think I need to break character for a moment.” He gathers him into his spindly arms, drawing him against the speckled feathers of his chest, “it was a very good try, pet. You’re doing so well. Isn’t that right?”

“Yep.” Duck takes his left hand, kisses his way up his wrist and inner arm as he adds, “you’re doin amazin darlin.”

“You’re fucking incredible babe, love you so much.” Barclay peppers his back and face with kisses. 

“You need to tap out, city mouse?” Duck asks gently.

“No” The timbre of his voice is returning to normal, “I’m alright to keep going.” He looks at Indrid, brushes the feathers along his shoulders, “are you?”

Indrid nods, closes his eyes, extends his wings and shakes them out. When his eyes open, they’re joined by deeply predatory grin.

“It’s alright, little human, there’s no need to apologize to me.” He leans close, tongue dragging like a knife down Sterns neck as he purrs, “you’ll just have to do it again. And again. And again. Until you do it right.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Stern is not exactly the kind to believe in heaven. But he’s increasingly certain that if it exists, it is like this: a dimly lit hotel room, smelling of cleaner and sweat, where he’s pressed between to warm, large bodies, that want nothing more than to have him as their own.

Oh, and his head is buried between Ducks thighs. Honestly, that one is a must for any of his definitions of heaven.

Time’s gone fuzzy around the edges, so he’s not sure how long they’ve been at it, the three of them taking turns with him, fucking him raw and coating his skin in licks and kisses and lovebites. His inner thighs are covered in sharpie marks, though he hasn’t yet had the chance to count them. His hands are cuffed in front of him, a punishment for not obeying instructions several rounds ago. Barclay stepped out at one point to shower, Duck at another to take a phone call. Sometimes it’s fast, one or two of them fucking him efficiently and leaving him whimpering on the bed. Other times it’s drawn out, his toes curling with an orgasm as they take their time, fawning and pawing and growling over how wonderful he is. 

Right now, Indrid is kneeling behind him on the floor, the ridges of his cock catching the rim of his ass each time he pushes in. Barclay is in front, matching Indrids pace. Both Sylphs are teetering on only communicating with sounds. 

Duck, however….

“Keep goin, darlin, fuck, I love it when you do that, you’re so good Joe, your mouth feels so fuckin good, you gotta any idea how fuckin hot you look suckin my dick?”

“I’m beginning to suspect I look, oh lord, rather attractive.”

“Smartass, AHfuck, yeah, that’s it, yeahohfuck, darlin, so good, so goddamn good.” He yanks Sterns head away as he comes, pulling him into an awkward, fond kiss. It’s only when he sits back after nipping Sterns lip that he grins, “alright, he’s all yours.”

“And that’s different from the rest of the night hoOW, fuck, oh good lord.” Both Indrid and Barclay are fucking him violently, the combined pressure of their cocks making his hands fist against Barclays chest. 

“He meant, _agent_, that we get to fuck you until we’re either done with you or you pass out.”

“Ooooohkay, yes, please do, god, god it's so much, I’m not sure I can-”

“Take it? You can, pet.”

“Indrid, please, a little mercy.” 

A high growl followed by a bite on the shoulder, “Not a chance.” He looks at Barclay, “fuck him until he screams.”

“Again, how is that different from the last few hoursmphm.” Barclay kisses him, cutting off his commentary and slipping his tongue between his lips. The growl vibrates from his chest into Sterns own.

“You feel so wonderful pet, I do love taking you when you’re slick from Barclay having so much fun with your ass.”

“God” he whimpers and Barclay swallows the sound up. 

“I know pet, this is all you really want, to lay this perfect form out for us, make us feel so good.”

“You wanna be our toy, cause you know we’ll take care of you, all you gotta do is let us fill you up so much you can feel it even when we pull out” his hand skates down Sterns belly.

“Please” he’s so close, their cocks putting pressure on all the right places, splitting him open so well he’s either going to die or have the best orgasm of his life. 

“You’re so perfect, pet.”

“You’re an amazing fit babe.”

“You’re somethin else, darlin.” Duck adds, watching them while sprawled on the bed and they keep going, a stream of praise pouring from the trio and it sweeps him away, powerless and ecstatic.

He comes, and when Barclay feels dripping down his cock he groans, “fuck me that’s gratifying.”

He tries to say that's only the second time in his life he's squirted. All that comes out are broken, happy sobs as the Sylphs fuck him through his orgasm, his body bouncing limply between them.

Indrid trills, spilling into him and Stern feels his cock ripple, trying to push deeper even as it pulses. Barclay follows a moment later, growling Sterns name, kissing him over and over as his hips jerk animalistically in their finish. 

Indrid leaves the final two marks as Barclay pulls out. Stern collapses against the copper-furred torso, shaking and hiccuping. 

“Shit” Duck drops to the floor with a thunk as Barclay unclips the cuffs.

“‘S alright, Duck, m’okay, just, just, a lot.”

Good lord, he doesn’t even slur that much when he’s drunk. 

“Babe?” Barclay brushes his hair from his eyes, “ I’m gonna get you in a bath. That okay?”

“Very.” Stern whispers. 

The drop makes him hazy, though he registers Barclay, now human, setting him in a perfectly heated tub and rubbing him gingerly with a loofah.

Gradually, the world is no longer coming to him through a soft filter. He registers how sore he is. How sticky some parts of him still are. 

“Barclay?”

“Yeah, babe?”

“Can you hand me a washcloth for my face?”

A fluffy, white cloth is placed in his hand, “Sounds like you’re mostly out of your subspace.”

“Yes. Did I say anything weird while I was coming out of it.”

“Just goofy, romantic stuff. Like how you want Duck to buy us all a cottage, or that you’re going to order me an edible arrangement.”

“Huh, that seems like a better gift for Indrid.”

Barclay snorts, “God, never let that man near a chocolate fountain, let me tell you.”

Stern laughs, “Care to share the story there?”

“That was one time!” Comes the lilting defense from the bedroom and they both laugh.

Barclay has to carry him to the bed, because his legs refuse to cooperate for more than a few steps. Indrid is laying face-down in his human form as Duck rubs his back. 

“Hey” Duck holds out his hand and Stern takes it, traces the other down Indrids arm.

“Are you doing alright, Joseph?”

“I may fall asleep at any moment, but other than that I’m spectacular. Thank you, loves, for doing that for me.”

“You’re welcome, babe.” Barclay kisses him.

“Even if roleplay makes you a worse liar than me.” Duck teases.

“I’ll have you know I took many courses on how to maintain a cover story.” Stern tosses his head in mock affront. 

“Yeah, yeah, likely story. C’mere, city mouse.” 

Stern slots between Indrid and Duck, Barclay settling at his feet to rub them. Duck leans across him to kiss Indrid on the nose, causing an adorable chirp to fill the room. 

“Anything else you need babe?”

Stern smiles at Barclay, sits up so he can stroke his fingers along his beard, “We should all eat soon. But until then, I have everything I need right here.”


End file.
